


May I Have This Dance?

by enemytosleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Family Feels, First Dance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knives and Space Wolves, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Weddings bring out the sap in some people, and Lance has always been sort of a sap anyway.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Fandom_Stocking exchange on Dreamwidth.

“And now it’s time for the grooms and their families to take to the dance floor.”

Curtis planted another kiss on Shiro before letting him go. A tall, dark-skinned woman in a yellow dress and matching hat made her way to the center of the dance floor. Curtis leaned in to kiss her cheek as he swept her up into an uptempo dance. A few feet to their left, Shiro took Keith’s waist being careful of the blade Keith had strapped to his lower back, clearly visible now that he had lost the suit jacket. Of course Keith would wear a weapon to a freaking wedding. That close to Shiro, Keith looked taller again - was he still growing? No. No, it was the boots. He was wearing his clunky combat boots with the white tux like the idiot he was. He and Shiro danced around in wide circles, their smiles bright and infectious. Lance couldn’t resist smiling at the sight of them, both more happy and more whole than he had seen them before, idiot boots and space knives be damned.

Hunk leaned into Lance at their reception table and stage whispered into Lance’s ear while keeping his eyes on the dancers. “Like, I knew Keith lost his dad and his mom was all busy being a Galran spy infiltrator lady across the galaxy, but I had no idea about Shiro’s family.” He casually nabbed a bite of Lance’s cake with his fork as he leaned back to his own seat. 

“Yeah, I never thought about it before,” Pidge said, “but you’re right. He never mentioned them at all.”

“And we never asked,” Lance said, the smile slipping off his face.

Lance looked over to Pidge, who had that sage look they sometimes had, wise beyond their years. “Keith really is Shiro’s family … more than we realized.”

“Totally,” Hunk said, still watching them dance as his fork found its way to Lance’s plate once again. “It’s kind of cool, though.”

Lance sighed and dropped his chin to his hand as his elbow rested on the table. He slid his plate in front of Hunk and watched Keith twirl Shiro, the pair of them laughing. 

Pidge casually took a large bite of Lance’s cake as they all watched Shiro and Keith. “I mean, as paladins we’re all sort of family, right?” They finished swallowing down the cake. “That’s why we’re here.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lance said, “we’ll always be Shiro’s family.” Hunk clapped a large hand on Lance’s shoulder and squeezed. 

They all watched as more guests joined the dance floor at the announcers call, and then it was all but impossible to watch Shiro and Keith from the table. Lance looked down and noticed that his cake had been quietly polished off, which was fine. He wasn’t that in the mood for it anyway. 

“Holy quiznak! What is _that_?” Pidge cried, jumping up into their seat and peering over the crowd.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Hunk cooed, climbing up his own seat much more conspicuously. “I think that’s one of the new Garrison A.I. prototype units! They modeled them after Beezer! I can’t believe Iverson let one out today.” They watched the little robot follow the commander through the crowd. 

Pidge looked at Hunk, a tiny, high-pitched whine escaping their tightly pressed lips.

“Here, let’s go dance so we can get a closer look at it!” and he grabbed Pidge’s hand and hurried off after Iverson. “Be back in a tic!” Hunk shouted back to Lance.

“Yeah, later…”

Lance sighed and turned back to the table, trying to decide it if he should go find Veronica or what.

“Bi bi boh bii.”

“Yeah. Wait, what?” Lance snapped out of his trance. 

Bii Boh Bi was one of the stranger aliens Lance had met so far in galaxies positively _full_ of strange aliens, and he was now sitting in Hunk’s seat like a charmed snake. Could snakes even sit? And Bii Boh Bi had arms so was he even a snake?

“Bii? Bi bi boh bii bo?”

“Boh … bo … bi?” Lance tried.

“Bo boh bo.” 

“Not this again!” Lance let his shoulders drop as his head rolled back to hang over the back of his chair, arms limp at his sides. Who even invited this guy? He closed his eyes and tried to come up with a good excuse to leave the table.

Someone laid their hand on his shoulder. He sat up automatically. 

“Hey,” Keith said, his ponytail flopped forward over one shoulder and a weird smile on his face. 

“Hey.”

“Dance with me.” Keith took his hand without waiting and pulled him onto the dance floor. 

Lance stumbled for the first few steps from the table, and then he just sort of followed because it was Keith, and this was a big day for him and Shiro, and Lance had been wanting to talk to Keith today anyway. It’d been too long, too much had happened since they’d stopped flying together. As it turned out, Keith had a decent sense of rhythm. He was an amazing martial artist and a supreme athlete, not that Lance had plans to tell him that, so he supposed it wasn’t too surprising that Keith could keep to the beat. Still, it wasn’t quite right. 

“Who taught you how to dance? The Blade of Mamora? Because you dance like a Galran.”

“I _am_ Galran — and how would you know how we dance?”

“Because your people have been hellbent on war and ‘Victory or Death’ for over ten thousand years; I doubt dance is big in Galran culture.”

“Okay, fair point.”

At the side of the room, Lance spotted Kosmo laying on the floor, belly up with Commander Iverson scratching him with both hands. The giant wolf’s tail thudded lazily against the floor. Lance couldn’t see the robot. He guessed Hunk and Pidge had somehow gotten their hands on it. Behind the wolf and Iverson, Shiro and Curtis sat at their table feeding each other some cake. Shiro noticed Lance and winked, then tossed him a peace sign, which from anyone else Lance would consider lame, but it was Shiro so it was sort of cool.

“He’s such a dork,” Keith said.

“Hey! That’s Shiro you’re talking about! Captain of the IGF Atlas, leader of Earth’s forces—“

“Yeah? And he’s a giant dork.”

“Takes one to know one, Keith.”

Keith quirked his eyebrow, then tipped Lance into an embarrassing dip. “And who knows more about being a dork than you?”

He pulled Lance upright as Lance spit out, “I am not a dork!”

Lance came to a full stop. He took Keith’s hand from his waist; Keith lost the smile that he’d had plastered on, but only for a moment. Lance placed Keith’s hand on his shoulder and lightly grasped the back of Keith’s ribs on that side, their other hands clasped and held high to open up the shoulders. 

“By the way, _this_ is how you dance.” 

He may have been a simple boy from Cuba, not a team leader, no member of an exotic alien race, but this was something he knew he was better at than most comers. He led Keith into a little box-step, slow and simple at first. It didn’t take Keith that long to fall into step with Lance — as soon as he did, Lance showed off. He put as much attitude into the hips and shoulders as he could muster, enjoying the look on Keith’s face. Then he took Keith’s hands and twirled him so that Keith’s back was up against Lance’s chest.

“Since when did you know how to dance?” Keith called over his shoulder. Lance caught himself staring at the large scar on his cheek; he’d never really seen it this close before. 

“In Cuba, dance is a part of life, and it’s everywhere. From Mambo to Tango to Salsa to Bolero to Rumba … we know how to dance.”

Keith just laughed, and Lance twirled him back around again to face each other. He led Keith into fancier, more complex patterns, cutting between the gaps on the dance floor, and Keith just followed and kept in time. It was kind of cool how they’d come so far, were so in synch. If someone had told Lance on his first day at the Garrison, heck even his first day as a paladin of Voltron, that one day he and Keith would be this happy to work together … Lance knew neither of them would have believed it. So he laughed, loud and hard. Keith chuckled too. It was a good feeling, and there had been a lot less of those ever since Allura had given her life for them all. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and sighed. He really wished she could have been here today, but in a weird way, Lance supposed Allura was always with them. She was part of them, in their very cores, however the whole quintessence thing worked. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand and gave him that look, the one that said he had guessed his thoughts.

“It’s okay.” Lance said. “I just wish Allura could have been here.”

“I know. Me too.”

There was a sudden flash to Lance’s right — and when they both looked, Veronica gave them the dorkiest, cheesiest, _guilty_ grin Lance had ever seen her wear as she gave them a double thumbs up. Next to her, Coran was recording them dance while he wept loudly and Bii Boh Bi held a camera light.

“Don’t worry, Shiro, I won’t miss a moment of your beautiful day!” 

Keith laughed outright, bent over with a hand on one knee while Lance shot Veronica some poison eye daggers. Keith pulled him back into the dance. Veronica would pay later. Keith led them further to the center of the floor, and then, all too soon, the song ended. The dance had been a good distraction, and a good reminder of the relationships Lance still had in front of him. He didn’t quite realize how much he’d needed it until just now.

“Thanks, Kei—“

Keith had leaned in and kissed him. Just like that. Where had that come from?

“Thank _you_ , Lance. It means a lot to me that—“

So, Lance had kissed him back. Just like that — because he knew where it came from, and it had felt right.


End file.
